


Aboard the Hanal'ghilan

by Solverne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Romance, F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solverne/pseuds/Solverne
Summary: The seas of Thedas are controlled by pirates, who are beginning to wage war on each other. Captain Iselan and her ship, the Hanal'ghilan, are the most secretive and mysterious. The general population is wary of them whenever they come into port. One man, however, approaches Iselan with a proposal that she can't turn down. His presence is what begins to shift the tides of the pirate war and he is the first person to see what really goes on aboard this particular ship...





	1. Introduction

Art of [Iselan](https://solverne.tumblr.com/post/168276849170/aboard-the-hanalghilan), done by the wonderfully talented [momma-dread-wolf](https://momma-dread-wolf.tumblr.com/) from Tumblr!

* * *

 The seas surrounding Thedas are rough, vast, and dangerous. For many long years now, they have been swarming with pirates. These grand ships, crewed by rebels and outcasts, swoop in on their targets, which are often ships carrying cargo, supplies, or even people to and from the mainlands. Most of these innocent ships have employed mages to try and protect them. However, many of the pirates have their own mages with no rules, willing to do whatever they need to in order to get their ship safely to their target and prevent themselves from sinking.

 

Depending on the pirates depends on the level of danger one may be in. They vary from simple highwaymen to murderous thieves. The majority of pirates do not discriminate - all walks of life are aboard the ships at any given time. There are, of course, exceptions. Some ships only allow crew members of a certain race and they spit upon the others.

 

One thing that has been changing in recent years is the number of pirates.

 

Relatively unknown to the mainlands, save for the port towns, no one is aware of the raging battles the pirates have amongst themselves. There have always been squabbles about territories and whatnot, but they are pirates! There are no rules! Few even have honor. These battles have grown on a large scale, effectively turning into an all-our war on the seas. Rumor has spread in the ports that the pirates are clawing at each other’s throats because they want to have one ship who rules above all others. One pirate who is the most fearsome of them all, who could command the other ships to do as they please. If that were to happen, no seas would be safe for travelers any longer.

 

There are now two well known ships that have passed the lips of anyone who knows about pirates. The _Elvhenan_ and the _Hanal’ghilan_ . The _Elvhenan_ is crewed by strictly elves and not only that, but most are powerful mages. They are vicious, savage, and take no prisoners. That is, if their demands aren’t met and if orders aren’t followed. They are captained by a fierce man, Elgar’nan, and their flag is a brilliant golden sun on a black background; Easy to spot. For such a bright and seemingly welcoming flag, it has spelled doom for many seafarers.

 

The _Hanal’ghilan_ is another story. It has a crew of truly all walks of life, from humans to Qunari. There are mages, warriors, craftsmen, and tinkerers. They are captained by an elven woman who they call Iselan. Not much is known about their life on the ship, other than their flag: set upon a grey background, there is a layered design. A white, outlined eye in front of a small sun and with a sword vertically in the background, point down. The pupil and sclera are both a blood red. It appears more intimidating at a glance than the _Elvhenan_ ’s flag, but very rarely do they ever kill anyone innocent, unless it is in self defense. When they are in port, the crew splits off to do as they please. Some bunker down in an inn, eager for a quiet night’s sleep on solid ground. Some go to the markets, looking for a small bauble or even a book to preoccupy themselves on their travels. Most, however, go find the nearest tavern and drink it dry. Captain Iselan is always present in the tavern, usually tucked away in a corner with her boots on the table, kicked back and relaxing. She drinks with her crew, but has never been seen drunk. She smirks at the rowdiness of her people, but when someone attempts to approach her and they aren’t intercepted, she narrows her eyes at them coldly, warning them silently that she doesn’t want to deal with them.

 

There is a strange thing that occurs where the _Hanal’ghilan_ makes landfall. They are bold. They strike places that are rich and full of fierce warriors that guard the houses or mansions where the most of the gold and silver is kept. They charge in and pillage, taking as much as they can carry. Then, mysteriously, wherever they choose to put down anchor in a port city, the poor that live in the streets are suddenly flooding to buy food and clothing with this money they had not had before. Not a soul has ever admitted where they had gotten it from, but the most popular assumption is that the crew of the _Hanal’ghilan_ distributes some of their wealth to the starving and unfortunate. No one has ever had the courage to ask any of the crew directly. They _are_ still pirates, after all.

 

Iselan has never admitted to being a part of the pirate war, but judging by the damage to her ship when they pull into port, it is not something that needs to be said aloud. Few people have ever actually spoken to her that aren’t in some way related to the crew. She is an intimidating woman. Taller than most women, yet curvy and toned from seeing action. Black, wavy hair that reaches to her mid-back that she keeps held back with a bright red bandana. Grey-blue eyes that are as stormy as the sea when it is angry. She has scars from close calls in combat - a vertical slice over her right eye, a horizontal one across the bridge of her nose, and a jagged, vertical one going down the left side of her neck. She has several piercings, as well: multiple ones in each of her pointed ears, one on her right brow, and a small nose ring. She has several sets of daggers that she keeps on her person at all times, but the only ones that outsiders can confirm are the two longer ones she keeps strapped to her back and two she keeps on each side of her hip. If she were not intimidating enough, her first mate is usually not far away from her side: a towering Qunari with an eyepatch that goes by the name of The Iron Bull. He is nothing short of a beast of a man, covered in all sorts of scars.

 

Life aboard the _Hanal’ghilan_ has always been shrouded in secrecy. For whatever reason, no one can say for sure. That is, until a fateful encounter in the port city of Kirkwall, which is sure to shift the fate of not only those under the command of Captain Iselan, but of all remaining pirates within the Waking Sea.


	2. Chapter 1

It was well past dark, but many lights still shone from the windows of homes and establishments throughout the port town of Kirkwall that evening. Few people wandered the streets, having seen what ship had made port earlier that afternoon. The  _ Hanal’ghilan _ rested beautifully in the still waters and most of its main crew...well, they were in the normal tavern they frequented when visiting Kirkwall - The Hanged Man. Though none would dare refuse them service, those who worked and served there seemed to have no problem with the pirates’ presence. They even seemed to treat them as old friends. 

 

This particular night, The Hanged Man was rambunctious and lively. Laughter and music and loud thuds could be heard from several buildings down. Shouts and drunken singing filled the tavern. Some danced, some sat atop the tables, some chugged their ale. Some chugged their ale while dancing atop the tables. The air was thick with smoke and heavy with the scent of alcohol. Any who dared wandered the streets made sure to steer far away from The Hanged Man. Any, that is, except for one man.

 

He stuck to the shadows and had a hood pulled over his head. He took refuge in each alley he passed by, checking behind him to see if anyone was following him. The streets were empty, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. Each time he walked by a stray dog and it barked profusely at him, he glared at it, irritated that it made him jump. He edged closer and closer to the tavern, keeping his composure calm and his breathing even. He could not show any emotions once he was inside. He stopped just short of the entrance, bracing his back to the wall, and allowed himself a moment to take a silent, deep breath.

 

He opened the door and stepped inside. 

 

The noise did not die away, but it did get slightly quieter by time he closed the door behind him. Eyes were boring holes into him and smiles slowly fell away. No one stood in his way as he made his way further in, heading towards the bar. No one moved out of his way, either. Both men and women alike, some littered with scars, some with numerous piercings, all of different races, stood between him and the barkeep. He kept as respectable of a distance as he could, but he tensed each time he had to brush by someone, waiting to see if they were going to bristle up and challenge him. However, by time he made it successfully to the crowded bar, the noise level had risen back up to where it had been just before he’d opened the door. The barkeep was currently busy rushing around, pouring drinks and sliding them to patrons - or pirates. Did the pirates pay for their ale?

 

No matter. He did not require a drink one way or another. He was there for an entirely different reason. He stuck close to the bar to try and keep out of the way, but his eyes were wandering, searching. He wasn’t entirely certain what the person he was looking for looked like, but he knew that he would know her when he saw her. Something about her would surely stand out, grab his attention, make it known who she was. Yet, he did not see her from where he was. He clenched his jaw with a bubbling panic underneath his cool exterior. He needed to find her. He needed to find a way out of this port. He shifted around to the other side of the bar, gaze drifting.

 

There. A back room, mostly empty. In the dimly lit room, only lit with flickering candles, he could see a figure or two within it. There was nowhere else in the tavern to search. He needed to test his luck. He pushed his way once more through the crowd, aiming for the back room. This time, he was not so lucky. A seven foot tall Qunari man that was standing by the wide doorway leading to the separate room with his arms crossed spoke up with a gruff voice. “And where do you think you’re going, stranger?”

 

The man halted abruptly. He glanced up at the Qunari’s face, then back to the room. He could see a woman sitting in a chair, propped back with her feet crossed on top of the table. She seemed unfazed by all the noise going on in the rest of the tavern. If anything, she seemed preoccupied, staring at the mug in her hand and leaning back in her chair. He couldn’t make out many of her actual features before having his view blocked by the Qunari, but he saw a bright red bandana with white branch-like markings holding her ebony black hair out of her face. He could have sworn that he’d just seen her glimpse up before he could no longer see her.

 

“Can I help you?” the Qunari rumbled. The man turned his steely blue gaze back up to him, focusing on just the one eye, since the other was covered with an eyepatch.

 

“I humbly request an audience with Captain Iselan,” he replied evenly, yet urgently.

 

For some reason, the Qunari found this amusing. He broke out into a crooked grin, then let off a barking laugh. Once he finished his bout of laughter, his expression turned icily serious. “I suggest you leave, stranger.”

 

Somehow, through the noise level, the man was able to hear a woman’s voice speak up, coming from the rear room. He assumed it could only be her voice, authoritative, alto, and smooth. “Bull. Who is he?”

 

The Qunari - Bull, apparently - tilted his head back, listening intently to her. He then bobbed his head at the hooded man. “Well? You got a name?”

 

“...Solas.”

 

“What business do you have with the Captain?”

 

Solas’s brows furrowed. “Business I will only discuss with the Captain herself.”

 

Bull scoffed, unamused. “Well, now, I’d listen here,  _ Solas _ . If you think I’m gonna let you in to see the Captain without clearly stating your business, I’d suggest rethinking.”

 

Solas was close to speaking again, but Bull suddenly tilted his head again. This time, he also shifted, revealing that Captain Iselan of the  _ Hanal’ghilan _ was standing directly behind him, having tapped the large man on the back. Her grey-blue eyes gazed at him with quite an intensity, analyzing him. He didn’t even budge. He stared back at her, holding his ground. She raised her pierced right eyebrow, then patted Bull on his shoulder. “Let him through. I’ll speak with him.”

 

Bull grunted, then held out his hands expectantly while Iselan went back to her seat. Solas frowned slightly, then realized what the Qunari was waiting for. He took the staff from his back and handed it over. Even though he didn’t need the staff to cause damage, it still eased minds to see weapons passed over. It didn’t escape his notice that it had become ever so slightly quieter in the tavern again. He could feel the stares on his back. He also passed over a knife that he kept tucked away on his hip. He lowered his hood, revealing his bald head, then opened up his cloak, proving to Bull that he had no more weapons. Though he didn’t seem entirely satisfied, Bull jerked his head and stepped out of the way. Solas made his way through.

 

There was another chair across from the small table, which only held candles and momentarily, Iselan’s mug of ale. She resumed her position, sitting and leaning back in her chair, scooping up her mug, and propping her feet up on the table, crossing one foot over the other. With a small wave of her free hand, she gestured for Solas to take his seat. As he did, he couldn’t help but observe this woman so many people had spoken of in hushed whispers and fearful tones. 

 

Iselan Lavellan indeed gave off a powerful presence. Her skin was a sun-kissed bronze, clearly evident of all her days at sea. Her hair was wavy, reaching down to her mid-back. Her elongated ears were pierced multiple times, as was her nose. Her gaze was fierce, her expression unwavering. She took a swig of her ale. Though she wore long sleeves and breeches, Solas spotted the daggers resting at her hips and the throwing knives on one of her thighs. He knew that she was a well toned woman who had likely seen many battles and just as likely killed many people. He couldn’t be careless with his words.

 

Her voice broke through his thoughts. “Well?”

 

Yes. Right. The reason he was there. He cleared his throat and spoke calmly, with respect. “Captain Iselan-”

 

“Captain,” she interjected without batting an eye. “You will only address me as such.”

 

The interruption threw off his line of thought for a moment. “My apologies, Captain. I wanted to speak directly with you because I have a proposal for you.”

 

She scoffed lightly. “This should be good,” she mumbled, mostly to herself and not to him.

 

He tried not to let it faze him. “I will offer you a large sum of gold to transport myself and my cargo across the sea to Ferelden.”

 

She set her mug on the table and crossed her arms. Her face was highly unamused. “I am a  _ pirate _ captain. Not a  _ cargo ship  _ captain.”

 

“I am well aware. However, I-”

 

“Are you?” With a solid  _ thud,  _ she set the chair down on all four legs again. She brought her feet off the table and set them on the floor. She rose slowly and set her hands on the table, leaning towards Solas, her eyes flashing dangerously. “I’m starting to think you may need a demonstration. Clearly, you’ve not dealt with pirates, have you?”

 

“I have,” he answered honestly. “Which is why I also know the value of the gold to you.”

 

Her full lips curved up into a smile that did not reach her eyes. “There is no amount of gold you could possibly offer me that would bring me to agree to this.”

 

“Two hundred thousand pieces.”

 

“Mmm. Barely impressive.” Iselan stood upright and plopped back down in her chair. “Bull!”

 

Solas heard the Qunari stomping inside. Was it possible for footsteps to sound pleased? He tensed and snapped his head around. Indeed, Bull was closing the distance between them, a smirk on his face. Solas looked back to Iselan, slight panic creeping into his voice. “Four hundred thousand.”

 

“You would do well to stop speaking.” She looked up to Bull and waved her hand lazily. “Please see the ser out. As rough as possible, if you would.”

 

Bull chuckled. “Aye, Captain.”

 

Solas hissed between his teeth as Bull wrapped one of his large hands around his upper arm, yanking him from the seat rather painfully. As he began to get dragged backwards, Solas’s voice rose. “Six hund-”

 

“ _ No _ amount of gold, Ser Solas,” Iselan tutted, sounding bored.

 

Cheers rose up from the tavern as Solas was forcibly pulled through the doorway of the back room. Bull now had a bruising hold on both his arms. Solas fought against his instinct to use magic. At the moment, it sounded like he was just going to be thrown out, not killed. If he started using magic, that would undoubtedly change. He opened his mouth to speak, but a fist from someone in the crowd he was being dragged through connected with his stomach, causing his breath to leave him in a rush. He coughed and slouched a little, his center now throbbing with pain. In a last ditch effort, he sucked in what air he could and called out, “One million!”

 

“Bull!”

 

It fell silent in a matter of moments. Bull stopped moving, though he kept his grip on Solas. Chairs stopped scraping. The cheers faded. Even the barkeep stopped pouring ale. The only sound that followed was a  _ scraaape _ as Iselan’s chair shifted back, away from her table.  _ Thud. Thud. Thud.  _ She took slow steps out of her back room, her boots sounding heavy on the wooden floor. Standing in the doorway, Solas watched as the tall elf held herself high, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes at him. She paused, then drew a dagger. As she walked even closer, the crowd parting for her, Solas felt a bead of sweat form on his brow. She stopped just in front of him and pressed the knife against his throat. “...How do I know you have this money?”

 

“I have it,” he assured her. “Stored in a hut just outside of Kirkwall. It’s warded with my magic so no one can enter it.”

 

Iselan was silent, her eyes burning. Only when she pulled the dagger away from his throat did he allow himself to breathe again. “Bull and Rutherford will accompany you to your hut.  _ If _ you have the money, I will accept your offer. You and your...cargo will have passage to Ferelden. If  _ not _ , then I will let Bull decide how to kill you.”

 

“As you say.”

 

“Hmm.” Her grin returned, but this time, her eyes sparkled a little. She spun on heel and said curtly, “Get moving, then.”

 

Bull released Solas and from the crowd, his staff and knife were returned to him. A tall, broad-shouldered man with curly golden hair approached them, one hand resting on his sword hilt. He bobbed his head towards the door. “You heard the Captain. Move.”

 

Solas threw on his hood and walked out of the tavern, Bull and the Rutherford man on his heels. He felt a little more reassured, strangely enough, with the two pirates for company. He did not feel as though he needed to stick to the shadows quite as much. He was able to lead them through the city much quicker than how he had before. Still, the streets were void of people. It allowed them to get out past the city’s walls rather quickly, neither pirate speaking a word to Solas. It was both preferred that way and unnerving at the same time. Solas knew he had nothing to worry about, but he still didn’t like how these men were keeping so close to him.

 

“Here we are.” Solas stopped just before a dark hut, just out of view of the city. Even now, he could feel the hum of his magic, still strong and in place.

 

Before he could lower the warding, Rutherford shifted. He raised a hand towards the hut and clenched his hand in a fist. With a shudder in the air, Solas’s wards fell. A chill ran up his spine. A man with Templar abilities. No wonder she sent him along. He could suppress Solas’s magic if he had tried anything suspicious. Well...he could have tried, at least. “Let’s see what’s inside,” Rutherford grunted.

 

Solas opened the door and summoned a flame with his hand to light the room. Stacked inside were numerous crates from the floor to the ceiling. There was barely enough room to walk around them and just a small area that was cleared that he had used for sleeping on the ground. Beside of that were four large, locked chests. Bull remained in the doorway, unable to walk fully inside thanks to his horns. Solas pulled out a key from a leather thong around his neck and offered it to Rutherford. The human man took it and knelt before the chests, unlocking each one before lifting the lids.

 

“Well?” Bull called from the entrance.

 

Rutherford closed the chests and locked them again. He then rose and turned with a lopsided smirk. “Aye. It’s here.”

 

Bull huffed with amusement. “Well, well, Ser. You’ve just hired yourself a pirate ship. Mark that one down in the history books.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little world introduction of our Thedas-pirate-AU scenario! This idea came into my head from a few friends that posted about it on Tumblr: dirthamensbird and savvylittleminx. However, the creation of Iselan herself was a community effort! I made a survey and members of the DA fandom answered it and led to the birth of our pirate captain. 
> 
> The structure of Thedas is just a little shifted around, but it will be explained more in detail further along in the story. This is a fun little side project! I'm currently not sure how long it is going to be, but we'll find out along the way. I hope you all enjoy this fun little twist of a Solavellan tale!
> 
> Thank you and see you all soon! :)


End file.
